Forgotten Innocence
by Loverpookie
Summary: "You never really live until you hit rock bottom, until you're completely broken."  Mature-Future Jalex, AU


MY 1st story ever.

AND YES, its pure Jalex.

AND YES, I know. They are brother and a sister.

Now that the OBVIOUS things are out of the way..

Well this story is **very AU**. **No magic involved**.

This is just something that my brains produced so hopefully you will give it a chance.

Now.. Enjoy!

* * *

"Roomie!" he shouted, throwing one of his arms around her as his other hand took one of her suitcases from her arms.

"This is only temporary," Alex reminded him cautiously as she allowed herself to be squeezed into his side.

"Yeah, yeah," he rolled his eyes, lugging her bags down the hallway. "Welcome home," he grinned, gesturing around as they passed through the living room.

The couch was plaid with bits of fluff sprouting from the corners. The TV was old and decrepit looking, the floor a hideous brownish yellow with many revolting stains. The blinds were drawn on the windows and the overhead light flickered every so often.

He led her down a narrow hallway and nudged open a door with his foot. "Your room, madam," he bowed her through the entryway.

She nearly laughed with relief as she looked around. It was small, a full sized bed fitting in one corner, a desk in another; there was a closet on the opposite end and one bookcase.

He threw her suitcases down with a loud thud and went to go get the other boxes that had been shipped from their home. Quickly, Alex dug through her first suitcase and yanked out her bedding. She cased the pillows in record time and sighed happily, falling back onto the bed.

"You're fast."

Her eyes drifted to the doorway where he stood with the rest of her things. He set the boxes down on the floor.

"Thanks," She sighed lazily, draping her arm over her eyes.

After a few moments, she slid them open slowly, surprised to see him still there, leaning against the doorway, watching her.

"It'll be _so much _fun having a girl around." he smirked sarcastically.

"Justin," Alex groaned, pushing herself up into sitting position.

His smirk remained, his eyes shining a light, dull blue. He moved to come sit on the bed, shaking it a little.

"Justin, I'm tired," She told him wearily, "Do you know how _nice_ it is to sit next to a crying baby for an entire train ride? "

He grinned and she couldn't help, but feel her mood lighten a little. "Tell me something," he said, waiting eagerly.

"What?"

"Anything. How's the family?"

"What about them?" She leaned back against the wall, tucking her legs underneath herself.

"Aren't they the same?" he grinned.

"Aria is even bigger," She told him, referring to their brothers pregnant girlfriend. "She's a freaking balloon!"

"Hey now," he said defensively. "You'll be just as big when you've got a kid inside you."

"Which will not be for a long time." Alex snorted, "Max is so screwed. She is a bitch and now he is stuck with her."

"Oh, come on. She isn't that bad. You're even worse." he smiled wickedly and she slapped him away.

"I'm only living with you because mom and dad forced me." She reminded him.

He looked at her and laughed, "Well I wasn't the one who got kicked out of college."

"I only had like one year left, so it doesn't matter."

"It doesn't matter? What now then? You will get a job?"

She laughed hysterically, "Me and a job? Justin seriously. Mom won't even let me go near the sandwich shop after I set it on fire.. which by the way was an accident."

He rolled his eyes, "Alex, I was not talking about getting a job from OUR family restaurant. I was talking about a real job with real work schedules. You will need to pay your part of the rent and I'm not going to share my food."

She frowned, "I'm Justin, I study in a fucking university and live on my own in my lame apartment and have no life whatsoever." Her voice was actually higher when she mimicked him, giving it a comical falsetto quality, "Besides- this place.. how do I say this nicely.." She grinned, "Freaking sucks. I never expected you to end up in a dump like this."

He sighed in frustration, "Well it's better than nothing. It's not like I'm made out of money."

"I wish you were." She rolled her eyes and silence landed among them.

"Now that you live under my roof.. I have a couple of rules; No parties, no guys, and I really mean it Alex. Got it?"

Her grin widened, her teeth flashing ultra-white. "I'll behave, _dad_."

"Good." He sighed.

"For a while." She added ominously. Alex groaned, rolling her eyes and pushing herself away from him, off the bed. She busied herself by digging through her suitcases.

"Aren't you a little worried to be living with me?" he asked curiously, taking place on the bed and stretching out.

She rolled her eyes at him. "You're harmless, Justin."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Justin. It's you and me. Come on. We fight, I blink innocently at you couple of times and you forgive me. The circle of life."

His face burned from her statement. "Well, we will make it work."

Alex stared at him, waiting for the laughter.

It didn't come. She groaned, tilting her head back, as though the ceiling contained the answers she was searching for.

"Show me the kitchen," She said miserably. He grinned, hopping up and reaching a hand out to help her up, but she ignored it.

"What, do I still have cooties, Lexi?"

"Always have, always will," She said, moving past him out the door. "And don't call me that."

He smiled, "It didn't bother you when Dean called you Lexi." He winked and made a kissyface as a joke. She laughed out loud, throwing a punch into his shoulder before brushing past him again, "When you call me that it sounds plain disgusting, but when Dean did it.. oh forget it.." She trailed off, not wanting to think about the past.

"Come on, I can say it just as good as Dean can." He continued to joke.

"Justin," Alex turned to tell him off, but something caught her eye before she could finish her sentence.

The kitchen. The old, cracked sink was yellowing, and dirty dishes were spilling over onto the counter.

The counter tops were filled and overflowing with junk food wrappers, cereal boxes, and more beer cans.

She stared, my mouth hanging open, at the six-foot high tower in the corner—made of rotting pizza boxes. Alex turned to him slowly, her mouth still open.

"I like pizza," he shrugged, "What?"

She just kept staring at him.

"Okay, this whole staring thing...not going to lie...it's a little creepy."

She slammed her mouth shut, glaring.

"What happened to you?" She asked quietly.

"What?" he smiled, as though humoring her.

"This." She looked around the messy kitchen, "This mess! Mess and Justin Russo the perfect student don't go together."

The grin slid from his face as he took in her expression. "I don't have time to clean. Mostly I'm working or reading.. Besides it was Juliet who cleaned, not me."

"Juliet.." Alex muttered under her breath, "Mom told me about what happened between you two. So, what she got tired of watching a loser?"

"Ha ha ha. Ive missed you and your little remarks so much!" Justin let out a deadpan semblance of a laugh, that sounded fake and out of place coming from someone like him, "On a serious note, no. It just didn't work."

She looked around the kitchen and could have sworn that something was moving inside the one of the pizza boxes.

"We are going shopping," She tried to say lightly, but it came out demanding.

When he didn't make any move, Alex stepped forward, reaching behind him and sliding her hand into his back pocket, yanking out his keys.

She stomped out the front door and climbed into his old Chevy truck, shoving the keys in the ignition.

"Hey, no way!" he yelled at her over the hood of the truck. He dashed to her side and she locked the door before he could force her out. "Alex, no way. Look—it's eleven o'clock! We can shop in the morning. Just get out of my truck."

"No."

"Alex!"

"No."

"Alex," he said sternly through the window. "You are making a scene."

She rolled her eyes, scoffing at him. "Get in, you idiot, or I'll run over your toes and leave without you. I might be a 'care-free' person, but I'm not going into that apartment again, its disgusting! I don't care if it was Juliet who cleaned, but seriously Justin, major eww!"

He didn't seem to like that idea because with a huff, he stomped around the front of the truck and slammed the passenger door behind him. He crossed his arms and pouted like a three-year-old. She rolled her eyes, completely irritated with him and twisted the key. The engine rumbled to life and she moved to put the truck in Reverse, but couldn't make the car move.

"You can't drive a stick shift," he nearly sang, laughing flippantly.

She threw her fist into his gut, but he barely seemed to notice.

"Come on, little sister, let a man drive."

"Don't touch me!" She snapped at him, throwing herself out of the car with a kind of fury she was more than used to. Her feet stomped so hard it hurt as she stalked back to his apartment.

"Lexi," he called lightly, hanging halfway out of his truck. "Remember the reason for our little escapade.. It's just a car ride."

She skidded to a stop, thinking of that kitchen and tried not to gag. She could have easily punched him.

So when she slammed the passenger door behind her, she did.

"Ow," he grinned, rubbing his arm. "You know it's not cool to man handle your own brother."

"I hate you."

"Sorry. I'm not fluent in melodramatic."

"I am not being melodramatic."

"Yes you are." He shifted on the drivers seat, "You've been melodramatic for your entire life."

"No I haven't."

"Yes you have." He commented lightly as he backed out of the parking lot, "Now lets go and get _you_ some cleaning supplies."

She rolled her eyes and muttered, "I'm going to kill mom and dad."

* * *

So any thoughts! Should I continue?

Please review if you are more than excited to read more chapters!

As I early stated it's more of a _'mature'_ story without being.. too mature? lol..

Well just review if you liked !

Xoxo


End file.
